Embodiments of the invention relate to power management of sensing devices.
Sensing devices, such as steering sensors and the like, and associated circuitry often require relatively high power. For example, some sensing devices have built-in application-specific integrated circuits (“ASIC”) or other circuitry components to provide functions for different applications. The sensing devices typically draw a large amount of current or power to function. However, some applications only use a portion of the functions offered by the sensing devices. Even though less than all the functions are used, the power requirements remain the same. As a result, the sensing devices are drawing, and therefore, consuming a relatively large amount of current or power to utilize only a portion of their functions.